Welcome Home Oswald
by swarlock
Summary: Mickey treats his nephews Morty and Ferdie to a weekend camping and discovers a long lost relation during the trip.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOUSE OF MOUSE: WELCOME HOME OSWALD PART 1 By Swarlock

Another day, another good night at The House Of Mouse as far as Mickey and Donald were concerned. As the regular patrons left for their homes in Toontown Don turned to Mickey giving him back The Magic Hat and wand he "borrowed" earlier in the evening after the botch up he did on stage as a magician. The crowd never laughed so hard watching every trick he conjured or in this case misconjured up.

"At least my nephews know I tried," he said glumly. The kids who were easedropping in began snickering and then howled with laughter at this.

Donald seeing them ran out to catch them as they headed out the door.

Mickey sighed and smiled. "It's certainly nice to have family even when it seems like they support you," he thought. He stared at the small photo with his own nephews Morty and Ferdie. He decided then and there to take them on a camping trip over the weekend.

The next day he left Donald in charge of the club and went back home to start packing for the trip. Morty and Ferdy were excited of course and went upstairs into the attic to look for the fishing poles. There was a lot of junk in the small cramped space but there was enough history in it to keep anyone amused for hours.

Coming down they also carried something else. A little box Mickey hadn't seen before.

"Open it Uncle Mickey," they cried. They were anxious to see what was in it.

Inside were notes mostly and a little diary. In the inside back of the front cover was a small picture. They were all taken aback by the person in the photograph.

"Why do you have long ears, Uncle Mickey?" Morty asked.

"This isn't me guys. I've NEVER seen this person before. And yet he looks so familiar, " he said.

He held onto the diary and would investigate it later after the weekend trip.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

HOUSE OF MOUSE: WELCOME HOME OSWALD PART 2 By Swarlock

Meanwhile at The House Of Mouse Don was doing his best to keep the club going. He wasn't going to try and steal the thunder from Mickey again unlike last time where he was booed and laughed off the stage. Especially after last night's escapade.

But he knew he couldn't handle it alone. So he asked Minnie to help him as the regular patrons came in to see the show. There were some new faces in the crowd too, Woody and Buzz, Nemo, Mr Fredrickson and Russell, Phineas and Ferb, Naveen and Tiana, Mama Odie. It was going to be an interesting night.

"Hey, folks! Let's watch some cartoons. Here's a favorite of mine," Donald said.

"Better the cartoons than your magic act," Timon heckled.  
"Why you I oughta..."  
"No one shows cartoons like Gaston," he declared.  
"No one has a big head like Gaston," Mortimer Mouse cackled.  
"Why you I oughta..."

Meanwhile Mickey and the boys were in the outskirts of Toontown. He decided to take them into Mouseton Woods. It isn't widely known but Toontown is one of the many suburbs in Calisota. It's the busiest outside of Duckburg, Spoonerville, St. Canard and Mouseton itself which all occupy the same routes and borders.

Morty and Ferdie asked if they could go exploring in the forest. Mickey couldn't object since his hands were full trying to set up everything for the camp out. When Mickey finished they were gone. Being the responsible parent he went searching for them.

Coming into a clearing he saw a big cabin. For some unforeseen reason he was drawn to it. The door was open and no one seemed to have been here in a long time. Looking around he noticed something that made him gasp.

A mirror that looked like the one he had in the early days of his career. The one that still hangs on the wall in his bedroom. A wind picked up from the open doorway and the small photo book fell out of Mickey's pocket.

Then it hit him. The person in the picture, the mirror.

"Help, Little Bro," a faraway voice said.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

HOUSE OF MOUSE: WELCOME HOME OSWALD PART 3 By Swarlock

From a distance he heard him. The cries of his older half brother. He remembered that they both flew up out of The Wasteland and then...nothing.

Mickey woke up and remembered nothing after he came back. He thought it was another dream he had.

Apparently it happened during their rise up into The Real World. A remnant of The Phantom Blot stayed behind. Instead of trying to ink the world in blackness as before. He grabbed the nearest thing that could hurt Mickey more than seeing The Statue of his creator with Oswald in his place in The Theme Park the rabbit created.

Oswald struggled as The Blot sucked him into his own heartless body.

Mickey winced seeing the whole thing. But there was no time to react. He had to save his brother or die trying. There was no studio to draw into this time around. Mickey just stepped through the cabin mirror and he was on the other side of Wasteland. He went off to rescue his brother.

Meanwhile at The House Of Mouse...

The crowd booed and hissed as Donald once again messed up the show.

"This show stinks," Hades snarled.  
"I'll say it is," Flower The Skunk said from another table.

And to make things worse.

"All right, Mouse. Where's my rent money?"

"Oh no! It's Pete again!" Daisy shouted.

"Where is he. If he's not back in an hour I'm shutting down the club," he growled. "Better yet I'll shut the club down now."

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you," Goofy said.

"And why not?"

Donald ran over Pete as the crowd booed him off stage for the second time in one night. Spinning around he saw a riped tomato come straight at his ugly pug.

SPLAT!

Pete's temper rose as he tried to grab Lampwick but he slipped and slided all over the stage going from one side to the other.

That made the audience laugh harder than when Don was on stage.

"I sure wish Mick was here, Minnie," Goofy said a little worried.  
"Me too," she replied with an uneasy look on her face.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

HOUSE OF MOUSE: WELCOME HOME OSWALD PART 4 By Swarlock

First off I hope you're all enjoying the story. Since the announcement about the video game EPIC MICKEY a lot has been said about it both postively and negatively. A lot of jaded Disney fans and some ignorant ones have had a lot of misconceptions about what the game really is about.

The most important thing that came out of this is who Mickey is really trying to redeem. After Walt was "cut" out of Universal he made every effort to make sure no one would forget Oswald when he couldn't get his character back. That's where Mickey comes in.

Hopefully this game will spark Disney to make some new cartoons of Oswald and his brother sharing some adventures.

And if you want to see how they look together check out some videos on Youtube created by The Pixar Princess. I can definitely picture Ozzie being voiced by Voice Actor Billy West using his Phillip J Fry voice. In the game he is voiced by Frank Welker whom we all know as Freddie, Scooby Doo, Hefty and Poet Smurf and Megatron. Just to name a few.

Now onto the story already in progress.

The Phantom Blot had sucked in Oswald without so much as a flick of the wrist.

"Go on! Try and get him if you dare," he shrieked. Mickey hesistated a little. Looking frantically he searched around for something to attack his enemy with. From the corner of his eye he saw a glass box with a single paintbrush with thinner in it. He was curious where it came from but soon enough his attention diverted back to getting Ozzie back. He pulled out a hammer and broke the glass.

Erasing The Blot's torso he grabbed his Big Brother and they ran for dear life. Enraged by Mickey's boldness he shot his hand out into the way the mouse came in and destroyed it completely.

"Don't look back, Mickey. Come with me to my castle. There's another mirror we can use to get out of this place," Oswald said.

Back in The Real World of Toontown:

"Goofy. You'll have to go on stage while we get in touch with O' Malley And The Alley Cats," Minnie told him.  
"What'll I do?" he said nervously.  
"Sing a song. Anything!" she said.

"I got it!" he said. Pulling out his cellphone from his hat.

"Ajax Robotics. Can I help you?"  
"I need some very special kind of robots."  
"Vegetable or Mineral?"  
"Nope. Just the metal kind, H'Yuck."  
"Here are your robots, Mack," a Delivery man rode in on a scooter in a flash.  
"Nah. Max is my son. I'm Goofy."  
The Delivery Man just rolled his eyes and left.

"And what are you gonna with this pile of junk?" Pete asked wearing band-aids for his swelling head after his run in with a prop rake.

"You'll see."

To be continued...

Sorry to cut this short but I'm very tired at the moment. More soon as I think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

HOUSE OF MOUSE: WELCOME HOME OSWALD PART 5 By Swarlock

The town once known as The Wasteland got a proper name after Mickey and Oswald got rid of The Blot the first time around.

"Welcome To Magic Memories Land," Ozzie told Mickey.  
"So it's not a Wasteland anymore?" Mickey asked.  
"Only one section is still called The Wasteland. The place where The Mad Doctor worked in Lonely Manor." Oswald explained.  
"I could see that. The ghosts probably drove him out of there as it was their terror-tory."  
"It's funny. After you came here the first time I've spent every day wishing I was back in The Real Toon World. I know Yen Sid meant this to be a sanctuary for us when he created it. But even though I got my heart back I still sort of feel confined."

"You have to know that he never meant to hurt you, right? There was no way he could bring you back," Mickey said in a calm serious voice. He was refering to their True Father.  
"I know," he sighed. "But let's focus on getting you back home."  
"If we can go together, Brother," Mickey said smiling. Oswald gasped.  
"I'll make sure you come this time, Ozzie," the mouse said. "In fact I'd like this place to be put in the same borders where I live now, Mouseton. Os Town could be part of Calisota."  
"You'd do that for us?"  
"If you want it."  
"You bet I do," he said joyfully.

And back in Toontown at The House Of Mouse:

"Get ready everyone to go Country with The Swingiest Band in town," Mike Microphone shouted out to the audience.  
The Country Bear Jamboree proceeded to get on stage when they were run over by Goofy and the Robots dressed up in Hillbilly attire.  
"Here's a number you all remember. Sang it on an album called Splashdance dedicated to Summertime. And what better way to wile away thuh summer then just dancin'," he said happily.

"And a one and a two..."

_Yee-ha_

_Goofy: Come on in, y'all_

_First you hear a clink Then you hear a clunk Well there's no cause for alarm Because all the crashin'_  
_And all that smashin'_  
_Is a hoedown at the robot farm_

_Loosen your joints if they're too tight Oil your elbows left and right Pick yourself a partner with plenty of charm It's a hoedown at the robot farm_

_CHORUS Hoe down!_  
_Well everybody swing Don't slow down Just stretch those strings Let's raise the roof Whoops! There goes the barn It's a hoedown at the robot farm_

_Well you robot gals, don't wait for a man If you can't find a partner swing an old trashcan Promenade those gears, dosie doe to the right The cows won't be home tonight_

_CHORUS_

_Swing your partner, grab a wrench When you get tired, sit on the bench If you get thirsty, you know what to do Have a little robot brew_

_REPEAT 1st VERSE_

_Swing your partner Promenade to the right Dosie doe Hoedown Don't slow down Hoedown Don't slow down_

_Goofy: Garsh_.

The Hillbilly robots were spinning so wildly towards the end of the tune that their parts were flying all over the stage and into the control room. Thankfully most of the pieces didn't hit anyone in the front rows.

'MEDIC!" Clarabelle Cow shouted.

That couldn't be said for Pete, Donald and Mortimer who was about to rip a one new one on Goofy backstage. He needed the most band aids out of the other two.

To be continued...

If you have the CD and cassette this is one of the many tunes from the aforementioned album Goofy mentioned. It was re-released in limited quantites at Disneyland and Disney World back in The Early 2000s in CD Kiosk booths on Main Street USA.


End file.
